


Prologue

by Lost_In_Translation (Liarian)



Series: Infinity dreams [1]
Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 12:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liarian/pseuds/Lost_In_Translation
Summary: Everybody knew what happened on Blackrock Mountain.





	Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Prólogo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582351) by [Liarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liarian/pseuds/Liarian). 

Anduin looked at the blackened sky. The clouds that seemed to have settled over Blackrock had that dark color that announced storm but they were nothing more than smoke and ash. The rain hadn’t seen those mountains in years. The lava rivers stretched with their incandescent glow and burned the rock in its path. Orgrim had chosen the mountain as the last stronghold of the Horde and the earth rumbled under the weight of the hundreds of orcs moving towards the battle.

"Orgrim Doomhammer!" Anduin shouted, leaving behind the line of his Army. “We can solve it here and now!”

The orcs clamor was joined by the ogres who fought alongside them. The human army was hardly able to contain the onslaught of the Horde while the bulk of the troops remained in Lordaeron. Anduin couldn't help thinking about Khadgar. Maybe he would never have the opportunity to tell him that he loved him. The mage knew it and that was going to have to be enough.

In singular combat Anduin had the experience on his side and counted on the pride of youth to make the orc commit some stupidity. Maybe it was his only chance to get out of there alive. The tension on the battlefield could be breathed, the songs of the orcs made his hair bristle. Orgrim was still hidden behind the line of Orc warriors and didn’t answer his challenge. Chaos broke out among the crimson banners. Anduin recognized the sensation of magic swirling in the environment even before seeing the azure of arcane magic razing everything in its path.

"Khadgar!" He shouted before remembering that the mage was not there. The squeals of the Wild Hammer gryphons flooded the sky when the dragon spread its translucent wings and flew up to plummet back over the enemy army. "Begone!" He ordered his men away from the valley. The creature had appeared out of nowhere and was sowing the battlefield of flames from a violet fire that Anduin had never seen before.

The orcs ran in disarray trying to flee the massacre. The smell of burned meat seemed to want to drown him. He felt sweat stuck lost strands against his temples. He saw Orgrim move through the corpses of his army.

"I'm not going to hide from a lizard, mage" the orc spat, carrying his hammer on his shoulder. “If they want to kill me they can try.”

Anduin saw the mage reciting his spells in the middle of the maelstrom, oblivious to the danger that surrounded him. He couldn't help but be surprised when he saw that the mage was human. The magic seemed to have consumed him completely when a new arcane explosion wobbled the dragon and left him at the mercy of the axes of the orcs who had managed to survive.

"You will not be able to stop the End of Time" the dragon shouted reeling. One of the wings was torn and he wouldn’t be able to fly again. The beast crawled with its jaws open.

The mage turned and for the first time Anduin saw his face. It was as if time had stopped. Anduin ran trying to reach him. He couldn’t be there.

“Rhui’salher!” The mage's voice rumbled throughout the valley as he released his power. The dragon plummeted and disappeared without leaving a trace of his body. The cerulean blue faded from the mage's eyes, becoming their natural dark color.

It was him but there was something strange about his posture. Anduin saw wrinkles around his eyes that hadn't been there a month ago.

"Khadgar!" He shouted, sure he wasn't imagining it. “Where are Turalyon and Alleria? What’s happening?”

The mage shook his head and walked away unable to look him in the face. His robe disappeared among the orc survivors.

"Khadgar!" He shouted desperately again. Anduin didn't understand anything.

"Old man!" Orgrim blocked his way. “You wanted a single combat! I'm here!”

Anduin cursed the orc but he couldn't do anything. He drew his sword and made himself ready for the attack.

"It's just you and me." Anduin waited for the orc to attack first. He didn’t have to wait too long. The scream echoed and the hammer drew a curve that Anduin managed to dodge without much difficulty. He could let the orc get tired before going on the offensive.

"You're just a coward old man" the orc tried to provoke him while he was waving Doomhammer.

On several occasions Anduin had been too slow. He felt the sweat soaking the gambeson under his armor and his mind was distracted trying to find the mage among the soldiers. A strange thought crossed his mind and he knew he wasn’t going to get out of there alive. His angel of death must have taken the form of the mage to come looking for him.

Anduin kept stopping hits. His sword had managed to taste Orgrim's blood. The drops looked like macabre rain falling on the sand. It was hard to breathe. Orgrim pounced on him again when the sword broke against the tension of the hammer.

It all ended in an instant. He didn't understand why his angel was screaming in despair. He had no strength to raise his arms and comfort him. He didn't want his last image of Khadgar to be his face in tears. The shouts of both armies multiplied around him until there was nothing but silence and darkness.


End file.
